Now and Again
by Dai-onna
Summary: Seto and Yami spend the day looking back at their past, towards the future, and just enjoying the present. Yaoi.


AN: This was written for a SetoXYami songfic contest but I figured I'd post it here since my other account was deleted grumbles Hope you like it ;

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO Or the song Please Forgive Me by Bryan Adams.

**Now and Again  
By Dai-onna**

The halls of domino high school were empty as near every student and teacher was in class. The silence echoed through them with consistancy. Except for one hallway where small, muffled sounds could be heard escaping the locked door of the bathroom. Sounds of feet scuffing on the tiles, of elbows hitting the wall, and sounds of the breathy whispers from the voices of the bathroom's two occupants.

"S-Seto....not here....." The voice of the first teen was halted and husky, his words tainted by the conflicting whimpers that escaped him. His back was pressed up against the cold, tiled wall of the bathroom, while, against his front, was pressed the very warm body of his lover. 

"Yes. Here." He breathed the already identified brunette who seemed entranced. A slave to his need for the slender, wriggling boy in his arms. Restraint had become a foreign word to him, and nothing existed in the world right now outside of the boy he held. The boy who was struggling against him, and his own desires.

"What if someone catches us? Yugi....Yugi would get in trouble." The spirit of the puzzle breathed out, then gasped sharply as the brunette's teeth came down on his neck. He couldn't seem to find any of the strength and will he was known for. Not here, not under his lover's knowing touch. How many times had he been called out, or dragged off in public, just so the eager young billionaire could get his hands on him. And in this case, his mouth. How many times had he struggled in vain, only to fall victim to Kaiba's loving, if not hungry touches.

He'd long since lost count.

He knew he would not win this fight. Just as he knew he would never win similar ones in the future. Frankly, because his heart, and his hormones, were all on Kaiba's side. There was no one who could make him feel the way the brunette could. Even from the beginning, the passion between them had been tantamount to an errupting volcano. It had only increased from there. And while they still dueled, quite frequently at that, their passions had been redirected to a more appealing medium.

"I'll take care of it." Came Seto's husky voice. It took Yami a moment to remember what they were talking about. Oh, right. Was he still fighting this?

Seto's thoughts ran along similar lines as he devoured the creamy flesh of his lover's neck, covering healing, purple splotches, with new, vibrant ones. Yami was his, after all. And he doubted very much that his lover would allow him to tattoo him with the Kaiba corp logo, or something similar, however amusing that might be. So he'd settle for this very satisfying means of claiming the one he loved.

Even now, so long after he'd first uttered those words, they still sounded strange to him, something he was unused to associating with himself. Not that he doubted it, not for a moment. It was just surprising that someone had gotten so deep inside of him. No one ever would again, either. Not the way that Yami had. And he was more than fine with that.

"Ngh...Seto..." Oh yeah, just fine with it.

He pulled back to examine the boy in his arms. Yami's face was flushed with vibrant color, belaying his passion. His eyes were half-lidded, and hazy, and little gasps of breath were escaping him with the heavy rise and falls of his chest. A very nice chest that had been exposed by his questing hands, and the now half parted shirt he wore. He couldn't get enough of Yami's skin. The way it looked, the way it felt, the way it tasted. They were like sensory drugs to him and he never wanted quit his blissfull addiction.

God, but his lover was a beautiful sight, especially in the height of passion. It was little wonder that he couldn't keep his hands off of him. He could just see countless falling to their knees in front of him in worship, the pharaoh of two countries, and emmessary to powers that governed the land. He couldn't blame them. The spirit was a majestic creature to be certain.

"Do you know what you do to me?" He demanded of him huskily, pressing against him bodily. "Do you know how you enthrall me, my demigod?"

_It still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss  
It's getting better, baby  
no one can better this  
Still holding on, you're still the one_

"If...if this is about the thing with the olive oil at dinner...the other night.....you were SO...ngh...asking for that." The smaller of the two breathed out, his eyes glimmering in the daylight that shone in from the high windows. "And I....ah... Still don't understand how something can be.... _Extra_ 'virgin'"

Seto laughed deeply at his lover's words, utterly charmed by them, and leaned in to capture his lips swiftly. Yami's lips had this way of being firm and gentle at the same time. Demanding of his passion, but still very enviting. It drove him nuts in the most wonderful of ways. And always left him wanting more.

Yami made a delighted sound at the kiss, responding to it without hesitation. He loved Seto's kisses, so very much. It was like that american song he'd once heard Yugi listen to. When Seto had told him he loved him, he didn't doubt it for a second, because he'd already felt it a thousand time over in his ardent kisses. And every kiss after, he only felt that love reaffirmed, and stronger as time passed.

It warmed him deeply that someone-- that Seto-- could love him so, even when he was not his own person, was not whole. Seto loved him and it made him feel complete. He only hoped that the brunette could feel that same love in their kisses

He moaned just a little, pinned between the wall and his lover, his arms twining around the brunette's lanky form, and arched into him. His heart was racing and his breath was trying to escape him, but he didn't want to lose the wonderful lock of their lips for even a second. He gasped softly against Seto's lips, feeling the other's large hands slide beneath his parted shirt, caressing his senstive skin. Every inch of him was sensitive to Seto's touches, every pore seeped with need for him. Every hair stood on end with simply the sight of him. Immunity was an impossibility where Seto was concerned.

He melted against the other boy, his fingers curling in the material of the other's uniform, clutching at him with near desperation. Every look, every word, every gentle caress, made him long for the other that much more.

"What do I do to you, Seto?" He gasped out, the words trapped between their lips as the kiss lingered on. The sound of his own voice, soft, but weighed down with need, with love, sent shivers through them both.

And suddenly, he found he really wanted to know. He wanted to hear the other tell him, wanted to have the words to keep in his memory, however fleeting it was. For that brief moment, simply feeling wasn't enough. He wanted to hear it, to see it, to live it. If he never had another memory, he wanted at least that one.

Seto felt the change in Yami's demeanor, was confused by it for a moment, but would never deny his love something so simple, but so priceless. He would give it to him over and over again if he wanted it. He would tell him every day. In every way he knew how.

"You complete me."

Yami whimpered softly, loving tears dotting the corners of his eyes as they slid to the floor, dissolving into a tender dance, filled with love and need that went right down to the core for both of them...

_First time our eyes met  
the same feeling I get  
only feels much stronger  
wanna love you longer  
you still turn the fire on_

Seto wasn't sure how long they'd been laying there, naked and sated on a bed of scattered clothing, entwined in each other's arms. He felt wonderfully content, laying there on the hard floor, Yami laying in his arms. Thier breathing had long since calmed, and was now just a soothing sound as they held onto one another. He didn't know what time it was, but didn't feel like pulling his arm out from under Yami's head to glance at it. It didn't matter. The door was locked, and barred, plus people rarely used this bathroom anyway.

He looked down at the bundle in his arms, smiling a little at the sight of Yami cuddled to his chest, his face buried in a mass of tangled hair, the three different colors mingling together in an amusing cascade of color. He couldn't resist bringing his hand up to run it through the soft, silken strands, enjoying the way they slide through his fingers. He was careful not to pull on any tangles, not wanting to disturb the other who was now purring like a happy kitten. He jolted a little when he felt something warm and wet, and grinned, pulling some of the hair away from the other's face to catch sight of a little pink tongue brushing over his skin the combination of the sight and feel was almost enough to have him ready to go again.

"Little minx." He muttered fondly.

The spirit looked up at him with a shameless, lazy grin, and he felt his heart melt all over again. Yami's eyes were half closed, with a glow of contentment in them, and his lips, red from kisses, were slightly swollen, looking as though he were almost pouting, except for the one corner that was pulled up slightly. He looked adorable. And sexy as hell. And Seto wanted him all over again.

"I like the way you're looking at me." the spirit drawled lazily, stretching his lithe form. Seto groaned a little as he felt the other's body rubbing against his own. Growling playfully, he rolled them, pinning the other beneath him menacingly.

"You. You were the one who didn't want to go at it in the bathroom." he pointed out, staring down at the other, his eyes glimmering with love and amusement. He smiled when Yami's ars came up around his neck, pulling him down closer.

"Well, that was then, and this is now." He said simply. Seto laughed and shook his head some, dropping a quick kiss on his lover's lips.

"And THAT will have to wait until later." He told him, disentangling himself from the other's hold. He stretched lightly, some of his muscles protesting from having laid still to long after being used so much.

Yami pouted a little, but raked his eyes over the other's lean form as he stretched, eyeing his fluid motions hungrily.

"Why?" He asked, sticking out his lower lip for emphasis.

Seto rolled his eyes, reaching out to give Yami's thigh a light pinch. The other was utterly shameless at times. It was one of the things he loved about him. Just part of the ever growing list. 

"Because, I may take risks, but I don't want to push my luck." He told him. "And the last thing I want is for some janitor to unlock the door and see you naked."

"Like last time?" Yami asked, a bit of laugh in his voice. As mortified as he'd been by the event, he still found it hillarious.

"Yes, like last time. I swear that old freak was eyeing you up." The brunette grumped, very possessive of his lover.

Nothing touched Yami more than seeing this side of the brunette, how possessive he could get. It warmed him to know he meant so much to the other. Of course, if he thought for a minute someone had designs on HIS Seto, he wouldn't hesitate to send them to the shadow realm.

_So if you're feeling lonely; don't  
You're the only one I'll ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya, a little more than I should..._

Yami chuckled a little, sitting up as well, looking for his pants, hidden somewhere in the mass of clothes strewn about the floor.

"Seto, the man had to be at least ninety." He reasoned with him.

Seto gave him an incredulous look.

"He could have both feet in the grave and dirt around his ankles, he was still eyeing you up. A person doesn't even need a pulse to know how gorgeous you are."

Color slowly crept up into the spirits cheeks as his eyes widened from Seto's emphatic words. Flattery was one thing, and he got plenty of it from his love, but just the way he had said that, as if it were a matter of fact, had his eyes watering slightly.

"Seto..."

The brunette looked at him in surprise, worry crossing over his features when he saw the tears in Yami's eyes.

"Hey...What's all this about?" He asked gently, brushing his thumb over one of the pharaoh's cheekbones to intercept a crystalline droplet.

His answer was his smaller lover flinging himself at him, causing him to fall back on his rear.

"I love you, Seto."

The words came, muffled, from where Yami's face was burried in his stomach, and he smiled softly, bringing his hand up to stroke his hair.

"I love you, too."

It was funny how easy the words were to say now. He no longer got those terrible futterings of nerves in his stomach when he said it, as if he were afraid Yami would look at him impassively and tell him that he no longer, or worse, never felt the same.

Now he knew it wasn't just a onesided feeling that bound them together, but something that they had built together.

They sat there like that, Seto sitting with his legs stretched out, Yami between them, with his arms around his midsection. Neither one of them wore more than their pants, but dressing had been forgotten as they held one another.

"Ne, Yami...." Seto murmured, having been musing on something for a while now.

"Hmm?"

Yami glanced up at him, his eyes still moist, but a loving smile on his face. "I....have another business trip to america coming up." The pharaoh's face fell at those words, it not having seemed like that long since the last time Seto had gone. He didn't want to think about the other leaving him again.

"When are you going?"

"Next week."

Yami gaped at that, looking horrified.

"So soon?" He whimpered, glaning down, pressing closer to Seto.

A moment of strained silence passed before Seto looked down at Yami, biting his lip some.

"I was....wondering if there was anyway you could come with me." He whispered.

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, if I need you like I do  
Please believe me, every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

Yami jerked his gaze up, unsure if he'd actually heard that, or if he'd been imagining it. But the look on Seto's face was a mixture of expectant hope and dread.

"I...I don't know...Yugi... Yugi says it's fine with him, but his grandfather might not like it..." He murmured, wanting so much to just say yes, but couldn't since his body wasn't his own. "Yugi has school, and Jii-chan wouldn't like him missing so much..."

Seto furrowed his brow, but his determination took a front seat.

"A private tutor, then. So he won't fall behind. And an assistant to take you two around places when I'm in meetings so you won't get bored."

Yami bit his lip, the intensity in Seto's gaze sending little tremmors through him.

"I...."

"Mutou-san and Yugi's mother can come too. I'll hire someone to watch the shop for them." He insisted, almost looking desperate. Yami realized that it would hurt Seto as much to part as it would him. "You can even bring Jounouchi, Mazaki and the others. Anyone. Just please, come with me."

The former pharaoh stared in awe at his lover who was practically begging him to come with him, and smiled brightly, nodding.

"I'll go. We'll work something out, but I'll go." He murmured lovingly, resting his cheek back on Seto's chest.

The brunette breathed out a heafty sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms tighter around Yami, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Yokata...(thank god)" He murmured, pressing his face into Yami's sweet smelling hair. Whatever shampoo it was that Yugi used, he would have to buy his smaller classmate a crate of. The smell was intoxicating to him and lingered on his pillows even when Yami wasn't there with him, helping him to sleep. Yami had become an intricate part in his life, much like his brother, and he didn't want to go back to living without him. To being the person he had been without him. The thought was simply too painful.

He leaned back against the wall, his arms still tight around his lover, refusing to let go. A quick glance at his watch told him that nearly two periods had passed since lunch, where his love had been daring enough to take over Yugi's body and play with his foot, among other things, under the table. Sometimes he wondered if the spirit and his misleadingly innocent looking classmate actually put their spiky heads together in their soul rooms and plotted ways to torment him.

As it was, he'd spend all of lunch trying not to grab the mischievous spirit and ravish him right there on the table, the rest of the school be damned. Halfway through lunch he'd finally grabbed Yami by the wrist and dragged him out of the lunchroom, not caring who was looking, towards the farthest bathroom he could think of.

He wondered now if it wasn't his lover's plan to end up right where they were after all. Somehow, he wouldn't doubt it.

Yami sighed contently, cuddled up to the brunette. He was elated to know that Seto wasn't leaving him behind again. Sure, he'd still have his friends with him until the other came back, but it just wouldn't be the same, and he was glad the other wanted him with him.

"So... should we head back to class?" He asked mildly, not really wanting to move.

The brunette let out an annoyed sound and stretched.

"I don't see the point. Last period's about to start. We may as well just ditch for the rest of the day."

A laugh bubbled from his throat and he shook his head.

"You, my love, are a bad influence." He chided, amusement in his eyes.

"And you, are a blatant tease."

Yami chuckled brightly, not even bothering to deny the accusation. Seto brought out a more carefree side of him at times, that he hadn't even know existed. He was his best and his worst around his lover, and everything in between. He loved that he never felt the need to hold back with him. It made what they shared seem all the more perfect.

_Still feels like our best times are together  
feels like the first touch- still getting closer baby  
Can't get close enough  
Still holding on, still number one_

Seconds, or minutes, passed by unnoticed, the two lovers enjoying the peaceful silence until it was interrupted by the ringing of the class bell. Sighing lightly, Yami pulled away from his lover, stretching, standing tentatively on his unused legs.

"We should probably go now while everyone's in the hall. None of the teachers will notice us." He murmured, wiggling his toes to try and get some blood back in them.

Seto nodded a little, getting up to his feet smoothly, glancing around as he mentally sorted whose clothes were whose. He picked up his own, turning his shirt rightside out before pulling it on.

The spirit smiled lightly as he watched him a moment before grabbing his own shirt, and wriggling into it, pulling the puzzle out from under it. He blinked a little, finding it interesting that it never seemed to get in the way of their lovemaking. Oh well, it wasn't like he could really complain about that. He settled his jacket over his shoulders, not wanting to bother with putting it on since the bathroom had grown very warm during their intimacy.

When he had his boots back on he turned to the mirror, working on straightening his hair which looked as though small rodents had taken to nesting in it. Frowning in concentration, he worked on separating all the different colored strands. He figured that was the best it was going to get, the rebellious mass refusing to go back to it's normal, upright state.

Satisfied for now, he turned to his lover who was regarding him with some amusment.

"Finished primping?" he teased lightly.

Yami huffed a little at that, turning to give the other an arched look.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so rough with it." He pouted.

The brunette rolled his eyes, coming around to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You were the one who wanted to go at it again."

"But the damage had already been done then."

Seto laughed lightly, shaking his head some, studying his lover's reflection.

"Have either of you ever considered getting it cut, or at least wearing it differently?" He asked, pulling back the longer, dark cherry strands into a short ponytail in back, holding it with his hand, letting the other's limp bangs curl around his face.

Yami blinked a little at his reflection, a little bemused, but pouted into the mirror, looking back at Seto through it.

"You don't like my hair?"

The brunette chuckled deeply, kissing the top of Yami's head.

"I love your hair. But then, I'd love you if you had no hair at all. I'd make you wear a wig, or at least a hat, but I'd still love you."

An aggitated sound escaped the pharaoh and he crossed his arms over his chest, huffing.

Shaking his head, Seto smiled at him lovingly through the mirror.

"Seriously though. A change of pace might be interesting, and require a little less matinence, no?" He hmmed a little, running his fingers through Yami's hair, imagining him with it styled in different ways. Every way was different and unique, but his lover looked gorgeous all the same. He didn't think it was possible for him to not look gorgeous.

Yami tilted his head a little, curious about the other's somewhat dreamy expression, considering it. Although it wasn't really his choice since it was Yugi's hair, a change in appearance might be interesting...and even a little fun.

He blinked a little, then chuckled, glancing up at his lover with a wicked grin.

"Yugi says a new look sounds fun. But only if you'll buy us a new wardrobe to go with it."

Seto gaped at him for a moment before letting out a hearty laugh.

"Between the two of you, I don't know who's worse." He said, shaking his head lightly.

THe spirit grinned.

"Me. I get to hold out on you if you don't." He teased lightly, rubbing back against him for a moment before ducking out of his hold. "We've been needing some new pants for a while now...and new boots." He mused, ticking them off on his fingers.

_I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everythin'  
I remember all your moves, I remember you, yeah  
I rememver the nights  
you know I still do._

The brunette growled playfully, more amused than anything as he chased after his wicked lover.

"Uh-huh. New shirts and jackets too, right?"

Yami grinned brightly at him.

"Absolutely. We have to look good, ne? We'd probably need new accessories, too..." He mused, his eyes glinting deviously.

Seto rolled his eyes, snagging hte spirit by the arm and pulling him into his hold, pressing him against the bathroom door.

"You and Yugi can have all the clothes you want, as long as I can pick out a few things exclusively for you." he purred huskily.

"Oh? what did you have in mind." The spirit asked, liking the sound of that, running his hands over Seto's back. He smiled as Seto leaned over, whispering a suggestion in his ear, his eyes widening impossibly.

"Are you serious?" He squeaked out.

The brunette's grin was nothing short of feral.

"Alright, let's go." Yami said quickly, grabbing the brunette but the wrist, simultaniously fumbling with the lock on the door.

Laughing, Seto helped him with it, pulling the door open.

"And where are we going?"

"The newsstand. We need some fashion magazines so Yugi and I can pick out a new hairstyle." He said candidly, the slightest flush tinting his cheeks.

Seto let out a hearty chuckle, shaking his head some, and followed after him.

"You're shameless." He murmured, placing a possessive hand on his back. Yami purred a little, leaning into his hand, liking the unnecessary touch.

"Well, it was YOUR idea." He muttered lightly, a happy, though slightly flustered glow on his face.

"Indeed it was. If you bring those magazines back to my place, I'll tell you a few more of my ideas."

"Hentai. Don't you ever get tired?"

"Of you? Never."

Yami smiled at that, leaning into the brunette, purring a little at his words.

"Good." he murmured, letting his lover lead him through the remaining students in the halls towards the exit. He liked hearing that the other still desired him. Liked knowing that the passion that continually errupted between them wasn't going to just fade away someday. Now if only he could be so certain that some day HE wouldn't fade away.

It was his deepest, most chilling fear. That one day he would would wake up, sealed inside the puzzle again, alone. No friends, no aibou, and no Seto. It was a day he prayed never came.

"Seto..?"

The brunette blinked a little at the oddly somber note in his voice, looking down at him curiously.

"What is it?" He asked him, rubbing his back lightly.

"Do you think....Do you think that maybe, in some other lifetime in the future, I'll have a body of my own and we'll be together again?" He asked, looking up at the other with slightly solemn eyes.

Seto was startled by the change of mood in the other, as well as the look in his eyes, wondering why he would ask such a thing. Sighing a little, he pulled him closer as he led him outside.

"I don't know. I don't know if you'll have your own body some day, or share one with someone else. I don't know and frankly, I don't care."

The spirit let out a soft gasp, looking up at him with disbelieving eyes.

"I don't care," he repeated. " because no matter what body you're in, no matter who you may share it with. I will still find you, and I will still love you."

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
you're the only one I'll ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than I should..._

Yami's eyes watered and he turned his face into Seto's side, pressing close to him.

"You're gonna make me cry again, you idiot." He muttered, smiling into the brunette's jacket. He wondered if Seto knew how much those words meant to him, but figured he didn't, smiling all the more at how special it made them.

Seto gave him a bemused look, tilting his head, sliding his arm up around his shoulders.

"If I hadn't seen the proof a million times already, I'd be worrying that you were turning female." He joked gruffly. In truth, it unnerved him to see Yami cry, knowing how strong the other was, and how well he kept himself together. It also humbled him that he had the ability to cause it. "Maybe we should go straight to the mansion so I can check again."

HIs response was a muffled snort and a sharp jab in the ribs.

"What'd I say?" He asked with a slight laugh, rubbing his side.

"Go a few hours without getting laid. It'll be good for you." Yami drawled with amusment.

Seto hnned a little, pulling the other closer to him.

"I do that every day when I have to let you go home at night. It hasn't helped me yet." He murmured. Help nothing, it drove him nuts whenever he had to relinquish his love for hte night, even when he knew he'd see him the next day. Yami shook his head a little, leaning into him.

"You know what I mean." he murmured, sighing softly. He hated it as well. Having to part, even just for a few hours, but at the same time, he also felt guilty monopolizing all of Yugi's time by spending it with Seto. One day the conflicting emotions were going to drive him crazy.

"Yeah. I know."

Their walk to the newsstand was quiet, Yami breaking away from him to go pick out magazines. Seto smiled as he watched the other imagining him going over magazines with Yugi, trying to think of what sort of image they wanted to convey. It was a conversation he rather wished he could hear. It amused him to think of him here, though. Standing at the counter waiting for his lover to pick out fashion and hair magazines, watching him have conversations with himself, and picturing him trying on new clothes in the future. It was a far cry from his old life of spending all his free time working, or trying to have the mess that his adoptive father had made cleaned up. He never really imagined that he would come this far; that he would find such a wonderful, forgiving lover who could look past all that they'd been through and love him.

The days of their bitter rivalry seemed so long ago now. Even though it had been less than a year, he could hardly remember being the person who went after Yami with such conviction, with the sole desire of seeing him fall. Though he probably clung to that reasoning far longer than it was true. Falling in love with the ancient spirit had been one of the scariest things he'd ever lived through, and he'd fought it every step of the way. He'd deny his attraction to him vehemently, despite the constant dreams of him that invaded his sleep. He'd ignored his growing respect for him, even though the other was constantly giving him more and more things to admire about him. It was Yami who had ended up being the strong one. The one who, after one grueling duel where the pharaoh had, of course, come out on top, had come to him, thanked him for a good duel, and kissed him right on the mouth. In that moment, losing had never seemed so sweet.

He'd been utterly shocked, of course, and just stared at Yami for the longest moments, trying to figure out how to respond to that. In the end, it had been a damn divet in the floor that had solved the problem. He'd been backing up, most likely about to spew some indignant speach about the other mocking him or some such, when his heel had hit the divet and, unbalanced from the kiss, he'd gone stumbling back, falling most ungracefully onto his ass.

And Yami, sweet, concerned, utterly perfect Yami had leaned crouched in front of him, leaning over him slightly to see if he was alright. The next thing he remembered, clothes were flying and they were trying to swallow each other's tongues in the middle of the floor in his private dueling arena at Kaiba land. Come to think of it, he'd never gotten that divet fixed...

The notion made him smile.

"What's on your mind, pretty boy?"

The honeyed voiced snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned around to see his lover, arms pilled high with magazines, it was a wonder that he didn't topple over from the weight.

"You, what else?" He answered with a smile, stepping out of his way so he could set the magazines on the counter, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. Yami looked back at him, tilting his head some.

"You don't have to..." He began, but the look from Seto halted him. THey both knew Seto had money in spades, and could probably never spend it all in his life time. And Yami, while he didn't remember specifically, also knew how it felt to never worry about the expense of things, so he relented, letting his lover spoil him and his aibou whenever he felt the need.

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, if I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, if I need ya like I do  
Please believe every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

Seto paid for the stack of magazines, not even blinking at the price, though the cashier was practically gawking. Yami smiled at that, shaking his head a little, scooping up the massive pile once again, heading out of the shop with Seto in tow. Damn, but they were heavy. It would be worth it, though. He was beginning to look forward to this. And the time that he could spend with his aibou going through the magazines, debating what they wanted. The idea made him smile eagerly. The chain of dueling tournaments had pretty much died down, though the game was still quite popular, and it left he and Yugi with few things that they could actually do together anymore. He was grateful to Seto for bringing up the subject. Maybe it would be something they could do in San Fransisco and suprise Seto with.

He smiled a little at the thought, consulting it with Yugi who also seemed rather excited at the prospect. Yugi had been more supportive than anyone about his relationship with Seto and he loved his aibou for it. Though Yugi wasn't a part of their relationship exactly, he was still close to them both, and never let sharing a body become awkward.

In the beginning, he'd been so afraid of confessing his feelings to Seto, if it hadn't been for Yugi, who knew how long it might have taken. His aibou had given him constant peptalks, assuring him that Seto would, or would come to, feel the same way about him, and that he had to try, or he'd never know. He remembered that first kiss, he'd been so scared that he'd ruined everything then and there. Especially when Seto had started backing away. But when the other had fell and he'd gone to check on him.... He chuckled tohimself, shaking his head. He'd never dreamed that Seto would pull him down on top of him the way he had, or how he'd capture his mouth, all but devouring it. Thinking of it, even now, still made him shiver with delight.

They'd both been so hungry back then. So starved for each other's affection, each other's touch. For a while it had been just that, kissing and touching, and making love whenever they could get a hold of each other. Seto had surprised him, though, during his last business trip when, only a few days in, he'd called him up in the middle of the night to tell him how much he loved him. He remembered curling up on Yugi's bed, craddling the phone to his ear, choked with tears as he had retured the sentiment. He still didn't know what had brought on the midnight declaration, but Seto had returned the next night, and everything had been different for them. They always needed to be touching the other, but it wasn't just about sex, or passion. It gave Yami a tender feeling whenever he was with Seto, one that made all pain and bad memories he had seem easier to deal with. He was sure it was the same for his lover.

"Now who's spacing out." Seto's voice asked, intruding on his thoughts.

A welcome intrusion.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

Yami grinned up at him cheekily.

"You, what else?" He asked, grinning at him lovingly.

"Only flattering things, I hope."

Yami laughed, nodding. "Absolutely. I was thinking of the first time you told me you loved me."

Seto stopped at that,blinking a little, looking down at him.

"When I.....God, I thought you said flattering. I was a complete wreck." he complained. A slight flush had crept up into his pale cheeks.

"I thought you were wonderful" Yami cooed, grinning up at him. "Even if half the time I couldn't tell what you were saying. The "I love you" really stood out."

Seto huffed a little, shaking his head.

Yami smiled up at him, utterly charmed.

"You came home to me. You left work and came home to me." He murmured.

"Of course I did. You told me you loved me too. There was no way I could stay away." He told him, taking his hand. "Of course, I come knocking on your door, and Yugi tries to bash my head in with a baseball bat."

"Seto, it was two in the morning and you were outside the game shop screaming my name like a maniac. The neighbors wanted to call the police." He said with a laugh. "We thought you were another person out to "kill the pharaoh." I get that a lot, you know." He said with a cheeky grin.

_One thing I'm sure of, is the way we make love  
One thing I depend on, is for us to stay strong  
With every word and breath I'm praying  
That's why I'm saying..._

The brunette grimaced.

"Don't remind me. I'm still waiting for egyptians to start invading Japan en mass to hunt you down, either to revere you or kill you. Maybe both." He mused "I just wanted to kiss you, though." He purred.

Yami chuckled at that, smacking the other in the stomach lightly.

"You did, as I recall. Right in front of Yugi's grandfather. He nearly had a heart attack." He chided, though he was smiling.

"Hey, I appologised for that." He protested, mildly embarrassed, but more amused.

"He still gives you the eagle eye around Yugi." Yami informed him with a chuckle.

Seto couldn't help but snicker at that.

"He doesn't need to worry. I have no plans for Yugi.....yet."

"YET???!" Yami's eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape in disbelief.

Seto smirked at him, making use of his long legs and moving ahead a bit faster.

"Yet." He confirmed.

"Seto Kaiba, you get back here you rat!" The spirit called out, sputtering a little as he tried to catch up with his lover, though was weighed down by the magazines. Yet, indeed! The spirit could hear his aibou laughing heartily in his soul room, but it didn't stop him from playing along.

The brunette looked back at him, his eyes alight with laughter as he let him catch up. Yamui huffed, shoving the stack of magazines into his lovers hands.

"Idiot. Yet, huh?" He demanded with a sullen pout.

The young billionaire gave him a loving smile.

"Yet. But that's a ways away, so for now, you're still my one and only." He told him, tilting his head lightly.

Yami looked like he was debating whether or not to be appeased.

"Hmm, well.....alright. But you owe me for that." He huffed.

The brunette looked down at the stack of magazines that hampered the use of his arms, and sighed exaggeratedly.

"Well then, let's get home so I can put these down and make it up to you." He gave Yami a dashing grin and a wink, then started walking off again. The pharaoh was hot on his heels, and came up beside him, sliding an arm around his waist.

"Yami, I swear to god, if you tickle me, I'm dropping these on your feet."

The spirit let out a light-hearted chuckle, leaning into his lover.

"I would never."

"Uh-huh." The skepticism was clear in his lovers voice and it made him grin.

"Absolutely not."

"Right."

"That one time was just a fluke."

"Sure it was."

"And the next time will be when there are no heavy objects in your arms." He chuckled.

"Little demon."

The muttered comment was more than enough to send Yami into a small gale of laughter, and he rested his head on Seto's arm as they walked through the gates surrounding the Kaiba manor. He thought about how Kaiba had called it home. He wanted it to be home for him. The way Seto was home for him. Someday...

His thoughts were broken into by Seto's hefty sigh as he set the magazines down on the front step so he could unlock the door. He smiled a little, watching the other with a loving look as he opened the door. He moved forward to step in, but was blocked by one of his lover's arms.

"Seto?" He glanced up at the brunette who had a carefully masked expression on his face.

"Mutou-san isn't here now, is he?" Yami blinked a little, looking perplexed, but shook his head.

"No, of course not. Wha-"

"And you're hair's already a mess, so there's no complaints about that?"

Yami smiled, realizing where his lover was going with this.

"Not a one."

He let out a slight yelp as he was suddenly hefted up off the ground into his lover's strong arms. Laughter spilled from his throat at the other's antics.

"Well then, I better pay up for teasing you, shouldn't I? I wouldn't want you feeling cheated."

The spirit grinned at that, looping his arms up around Seto's neck.

"That's a good idea. If you cheated me, I'd have to punish you." He crooned, pressing a kiss to his lover's throat. To his delight he felt a small shiver ripple through him.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." The brunette murmured, kicking the door shut behind him.

The magazines were left, forgotten, on the doorstep, with the sounds of laughter and soft moans echoing through the other side of the door, gradually fading away until there was nothing left but peaceful silence, and the sense of two hearts filled with love.

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, if I need ya like I do  
Babe believe me, every word I say is true  
please forgive me, if I can't stop loving you  
Never leave me, I don't know what I'd do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
Can't stop loving you_

**Owari**


End file.
